Bridging the Divide
by Valiance
Summary: EVA's and Big Boss's relationship is likely broken beyond repair. That doesn't stop her from trying.


He was avoiding her. She knew it.

Six months, twenty-one days since they'd last seen each other. Even then, in that dimly-lit meeting room, he sat on the opposite side of the room. Didn't as much as look at her.

EVA was seeing more of _Ocelot_ these days, of all people, and he was usually the elusive one. The thought of seeing so much of him disgusted her more than it really deserved. Big Boss' attention was divided – unevenly – between them and FOXHOUND. The latter received the most attention.

Which was why, after six months and twenty-one days she found herself with one gloved hand on the door, hesitating for just a moment before pushing it open. It had, after all, been even longer since they'd _really_ talked. Her first impression was of his rough, hunched outline as he leaned forwards, hands on a desk for support, to look through a window. Broad shoulders, full military uniform, the fraying threads on the ends of his bandanna. He didn't as much as glance over his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?"

Regardless of the question, he sounded like he'd been expecting her.

"I thought I'd pay a visit," she said, approaching slowly. On the one hand, she was scared of being near him – like he was an easily provoked animal – but on the other hand, she _wanted _to, wanted to reach out, touch what she couldn't have again--

Almost like he'd read her thoughts, Big Boss raised his gaze to the glass. She was instantly pinned by his reflection.

"A visit."

It wasn't a question. That single eye was icy as ever, but she met it unblinkingly.

"I wanted to see FOXHOUND's new headquarters," she said, and with a practised casualness and confidence, strode over and mirrored his pose beside him. Through the window she had a view of the indoor shooting range, but she only appeared to pay attention; instead she was preoccupied by the smell of cigars and the faintest hint of gunpowder. "...Actually, I came because Zero wanted to discuss funding--"

"I said no," he interrupted, "and I meant it. We can manage with what we have. FOXHOUND doesn't need any more assistance." Then he turned to survey her, and she realised it was because she'd placed herself on his blind side. There was still the question in his gaze: _Why are you really here?_

EVA smiled and looked down at the soldiers training, lined up and poised with rifles. Guns discharged at short intervals. She recognised a familiar head of platinum blond hair, and her smile curved further. "FOXHOUND's finest are out to play today, I see. I had no idea Null was so talented, but from the stories..."

"Gray Fox."

"Hm?"

Big Boss was back to surveying the range. "His name is Gray Fox."

"Oh, right. Of course."

An awkward silence descended; her casting about for a topic, him content to watch in silence like she'd never entered the room. Below, Fox fired another shot – and it hit perfectly on the bullseye. Rather than giving a whoop of success as another soldier might have, he was already sighting down the range for his next shot. Controlled, professional. Definitely one of Big Boss's. That didn't stop his eyes from flicking briefly up to them in the room above, and in response Big Boss gave the slightest nod of approval.

The exchange was not lost on her. "It must be like having your own family here."

"Something like that," he replied, and amazingly, his lips quirked into a smile. She'd forgotten – the only thing he was truly passionate about now was his unit. Being depended on, having other men put their lives in his hands. Being a leader.

"Must be nice," she mused aloud.

"Huh?"

"I... was never very close to my family. I was just thinking."

He looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"What are you expecting, my life story?" she smirked, smug that she'd caught his interest. "That's all you're getting."

He looked disappointed, but she imagined it was for another reason. He would've learned long ago never to expect answers from EVA – not truthful ones, anyway.

She leaned in close, brushed one hand over his. He didn't pull away, just watched. "I wonder," she said, "if I'll ever get a real family."

They were close enough for his warm breath to ghost her face when he replied, "Why this all of a sudden?"

EVA gave him one of her mysterious smiles, and covered the remaining gap with a kiss. He was unresponsive at first – his previously guarded expression was replaced by a spark of anger and tightening of his jaw. She persisted, interlocking her fingers with his, until he relaxed into it.

Once again she proved her namesake appropriate: she could never resist temptation. Neither could he.

He was the first to draw away, for a moment looking the young, naïve Naked Snake of ten years ago once again.

"It could happen."

"I'm sure it will," she replied.

Left in the dark once again.


End file.
